letty and dom love story from TFATF 1
by theblackrose26
Summary: taken from TFATF when dom and brian came home to a party (changed) - here is what it could have been :) dom and letty story - there is swearing.. if you are confused about what this story is about... then its about Letty and Dom ofc! its just a fan fiction about their life.. and it starts when dom and brian came home and there was a party in the fast and the furious 1 :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dom's Pov:**_

"Let, go up stairs!" I said as I walked pass Letty who was playing video games. She looked at me with and kept on playing.

"Let, did you not hear me? I said go up stairs" I said again and before I could say anything else she stood up and walked pass me and gave me an evil eye as she stormed up the stairs and shut the door.

I walked to Leon who had a girl on his lap, I stood there and stared at him for a while. Brian came up to me and asked what I was doing, I replyed with a laugh and said with an aggressive voice so both Leon and Vince would hear me "I was just going to get you a beer, my friend". That was when I chaugt Vinces eye, he stood up and screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!", that's when it became serious.

"What is he doing here?!, you really wanna know? HE kept me out og jail tonight while my family went home and threw a party! That's why he is here!".

Right before we could say something else Mia came running in telling us to back off and telling me to go up stairs to Letty.

I decided it was best for me to go up to Letty before i'd do something stupid.

**want to hear what Letty had to say ? more to come stay tuned! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Letty's Pov:**_

"Why does he have to be so bossy?!" I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs and walked in to our bedroom and shut the door.

I just stood there for awhile and looked at our bed, in that bed many wonderful memories had happened even some angry, sad and happy memories those memories reminded her og Dom and how much she loved that overprotective, strong and good man, but before she could think more she heard Mia yelling and then all was quiet and some footsteps coming up the stairs.

Dom walked in. He came close to me. I looked away but his hand took my face and turned it at him. We stared in to eachother's eyes and then he whispered "I'm sorry 'bout erlier". I couldn't resist him so I kissed him and he kissed back. At that moment I knew that from this point another memorie was in the making.

Dom and i walked down the stairs, we sat at the table. He told me what happened down stair last night and that Mia made sure he did not end it like he did last time that Vince and he got in to a fight. I laught and at the same time Mia and Brian walked down, looking at us with some awkvard faces. Mia went to the coffee machine and started making coffee, while Brian sat down and looked at me to avoid looking at Dom. I took Dom's hand under the table, I could feel his fist, i also knew that right now he wanted to punch Brian in the face. He was furious. I told them to excause us from the table. I stood up, waiting for Dom to do the same but I didn't. "Dom!" I said and he looked at me and then continued to look at Brian as he stood up. We went outside to the front lawn. I hugged him.

"Brian wouldn't hurt Mia, you know that! Lets just go somewhere to take your mind off it"

"I know that Let, fine but I get to choose where we go"

"sure big guy" I said and laught and he picked me up like I was nothing. He kissed me and I kissed him.

Dom drove us to a highway near the beach where he started speeding up and drove to a silent place on the beach where nobody was. He stopped the car. He took me over his lap and we started kissing… a lot. I guess this is his way to take his mind off things.

**be sure to give me a review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Letty's pov:**

As we returned home Dom went out of the car and walked up to Brian, all i could think of is what he was gonna say. I watched as they talked and bro hugged in the end.

Brian walked in and came to me and asked me to help him remind Dom that he wasn't going to hurt Mia, and he thanked me also for getting Dom out of the house this morning or things would have not ended well for them. I laughed and told him not to worry, if Dom had a weak spot, that weak spot would be me!.

**Dom's pov:**

"I guess i went a little overboard with my temper this morning, but i wanted to say that if think its great that Mia likes you and i'm happy if she's happy, but break her heart and i'll break your neck" i said to Brian after me and Let drove home. Brian and i talked a bit more and then we went inside. I saw that Brian went to talk to Letty but i knew that Letty didn't want me in her things so i walked pass them and opened a bottle of Corona and went to the garage.

"What are you doing?" i heard Mia saying as she came in to the garage,

"did you talk to Brian?"

"yes, and its fine as long as you are happy, you know i only want what is best for you right?"

"of course i do" she came to me and hugged me and whispered "maybe you should stop focusing on me and everyone else and think about Letty for once, i know it's tough, i just need to know if you're both okay"

"we're fine Mia, thanks to me getting mad today, me and Let had a.. really nice morning" i sad laughing

Mia laughed to and smiled as she walked out.


End file.
